Harry's Dirty Little Secret
by XXSilverDoeXX
Summary: Harry has a secret. A major secret. That his husband doesn't know about yet. He's afraid Sev might leave him if he finds out about Harry's dirty little secret. Can Harry tell Severus, and still keep him? Or will Severus pack his bags and leave when he finds out?


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. If I did, I assure you many things would be different. **

Pairing: Severus/Harry, mentions of Ron/Hermione, and Remus/Sirius.

Warning: Boy on boy loving. If you don't like, please find another fanfic to read. Also, Severus, Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore are all alive. Yay!

Rating: T for safety because I'm a paranoid person.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly. It was a bright, sunny Saturday, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting outside of a small café. The war had ended a year ago, and people still hadn't stopped staring or thanking Harry when he went out, so the trio agreed to meet at a muggle café for lunch to catch up on what happened that week.

Harry looked up from pushing his chips around. "Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine, Hermione."

Ron chewed his bite of burger and swallowed before talking. "Are you sure, mate? You're being really quiet."

Harry nodded and munched on a chip. "I've just been thinking."

"About what?" Hermione asked curiously, while taking a drink of her soda.

Harry bit his lip. "How Severus is going to take the news."

She looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sure he won't overreact or anything. He loves you, and you can get through anything together."

"Hermione's right, Harry. I mean, if he really loves you he won't leave you over this." Ron stated.

Harry sighed and nodded his head. He and Severus had been together since they had been forced to work together to end the war. At first, they still couldn't stand each other, (and took every available chance to hex the other,) but then Dumbledore forced them into a room and said they would only be let out if they agreed to stop hexing one another. So the two reluctantly came to a truce for the sake of getting the war over with. Eventually though, the truce turned into friendship, then attraction, which led to the relationship. They knew everything about the other and were still in love, though they still had the occasional fight, but what couple didn't? With the past they shared, it was only to be expected.

They had married not long after Voldemort was killed, and they lived at Hogwarts together where Severus was headmaster and Harry was the DADA teacher. Dumbledore had retired and now lived in Hawaii where he sipped margaritas while popping in now and again on the remaining staff.

Ron and Hermione shared a look and some nonverbal conversation. Hermione's look clearly stated 'You better come up with something to get his mind off of what happened between Harry and Draco, or no sex for a week.' Ron immediately nodded his head and asked Harry how Sirius, Remus, and their daughter Karlie were doing. Harry brightened up at the thought of his adorable one year old godchild and told them about how he bought her a little broomstick to ride on, and how excited she was about receiving it. (Even though her parents were a little worried about it, it had many safety spells on it, and Harry would never buy something that would endanger his loved ones.)

"Sev? I'm home!" Harry called out happily as he shut the door behind him. He quickly shucked off his shoes and waved his hand to vanish the shopping bags he had with him into the bedroom.

"I'm in the living room." Severus's deep voice replied. Harry's heartbeat sped up. He had to tell Severus today otherwise he'd feel extremely guilty about keeping the secret from him. Severus had the right to know, and like Hermione said, Sev loved him. Surely he wouldn't leave Harry over this. Harry took a deep breath to steady his sudden nerves, and walked into the living room. Severus looked up at him and smiled softly, putting his potions journal on the coffee table, then opening his arms. Harry grinned widely and waked over, straddling Severus and giving him a kiss.

"How was lunch with Granger and Weasley?" Severus asked, while running his potion stained fingers through his husband's unruly hair.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sev, they're married now, so their last names are the same. Also, they've both given you permission to call them by their given names."

Severus grimaced. "Fine. How was lunch with Ron and Hermione?"

Harry snuggled closer. "It was nice. We chatted about Karlie, and how the Chudley Cannons _actually_ won a game, which got Ron all excited because now he thinks they can actually make it to the Quidditch World cup."

Severus chuckled. "There is no chance that team will make it that far."

"That's what I said! Ron thinks differently though." They sat there for a while, just enjoying the other's presence, at least until Harry started shifting nervously on Severus's lap. The thought of what he had to tell Severus came back to him and he was reluctant to say anything. Maybe he should have taken Draco up on his offer to come over and help Harry break the news to Severus? No, that only would make Severus even more upset.

"Love, tell me whatever it is that's been on your mind lately." Severus said quietly. Harry jumped a little and looked at him.

"How did you know there was something on my mind?" He asked incredulously. Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"Love, I know you. I know when you're worried about something. Now spill."

Harry put his arms around his husband's neck and felt Severus pull him closer. "You promise not to get upset with me?" He asked cautiously.

Severus's eyebrow quirked up again. "I can't promise that, Harry. I can promise you though that I will listen to what you have to say."

Harry took a shaky breath. That would have to do he supposed. "Well, you know how I haven't been feeling well lately, right?"

Severus frowned. How could he not? He remembered vividly how sick Harry would get sometimes, and how he always seemed to want to nap. Then there were his mood swings. Honestly, Severus was surprised he could keep up with Harry's emotions. "Yes. Did you finally go see a Healer like I suggested?"

"Kinda. I went to see Draco. I didn't want the fuss of going to St. Mungo's, and since Dray works there, I thought it would just be easier. He told me I'm not really sick; that it's completely normal for someone in my condition." Harry squeaked as Severus jerked up and started looking him over, his hands sweeping over his body.

"Are you alright? Injured? Harry, tell me what's wrong!" Severus demanded.

Harry laughed, at least until he noticed Severus glaring at him.

"I'm fine, Sev. I would have replied if you let me. I'm pregnant, that's what I've been trying to gather the courage to tell you the past couple of days."

Severus froze and looked at Harry with wide onyx eyes. "Pregnant?"

Harry nodded and smiled lightly before grabbing one of Severus's hands and placing it on his stomach. "Yes, pregnant. You are going to be a daddy."

Severus looked down at his hand, then back at Harry with love and happiness in his eyes. He flipped them quickly so Harry was laying underneath him. He kissed his young love, pushing his tongue into the other man's mouth. Harry whimpered and kissed back happily, pushing his hands into Severus's hair and tugging lightly. Severus pulled away slowly and smiled at his husband.

"Harry, I love you so much. Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

Harry blushed and looked away. "I thought you'd be upset. You're not really a big fan of kids."

Severus's eyes softened and he ran his knuckles gently down Harry's cheek. "Oh, babe, it's different with other people's children. Of course I want a child of our own."

Harry looked at him shyly. "Really?"

Severus smirked. "Really. Now how about we go celebrate in our room?" He asked while nipping at Harry's neck.

Harry groaned and smiled widely at the same time. "Race you there." He said, pushing Severus off of him quickly and running to their room, giggling madly, with Severus right behind him.

**A/N: Yay! My first Harry and Severus fanfic is complete! Free cookies for everyone! And an extra one for anyone who reviews. Reviews make me happy. ****J **


End file.
